A recuperar la luz de mi esperanza
by M.F.A
Summary: Kari perdio el amor de su vida; ahora hara todo lo posible para encontrarlo y recuperarlo con la ayuda de sus amigos.
1. Desaparecido, pero nunca olvidado

**A recuperar la luz de la esperanza**

1-Capitulo: Desaparecido, pero nunca olvidado

Hace un año, yo era la persona más feliz del mundo, estaba con él y ni nada ni nadie nos podía separar. Nos juntábamos todos los días en el parque que vio nacer nuestro amor.

Ya sé que solo tengo 19 años, pero el haber encontrado a mi alma gemela, es la cosa más maravillosa que les puede pasar a las personas.

Siempre pienso en él, todos nuestros momentos compartidos y el primer beso.

_-Flashback-_

_En un invierno ventoso, estaba yo, junto con mi mejor amigo, observando a los niños jugar en el parque y haciendo memoria de algunos viejos momentos._

_-Hace poco, éramos nosotros los que jugábamos allí, ¿recuerdas?- dije_

_-Como olvidarlo, pero ya todo cambio- dijo él_

_-No todo, lo único que sigue y seguirá intacto será nuestra amistad-_

_-Si, tienes razón, pero a veces desearía cambiar eso-_

_-¿En que sentido?_

_-Nunca te pusiste a pensar, de q tal vez podríamos ser algo más-_

_Me tomó de la mano y me miro fijamente a los ojos_

_-Yo te amo Kari-_

_-Yo también, Tk- _

_Nuestros labios se rozaron y ese hermoso momento, fue sellado por un beso._

_-Fin flashback-_

Recuerdo ese beso todos los días de mi vida. Pensar que un mes después me propuso que seamos novios.

Pero ahora la soledad y la tristeza invadió mi vida, la luz que había en mi interior se apago completamente.

Todo comenzó con una simple pelea, por _celos,_ debo admitir que fue culpa de ambos, pero como desearía que eso nunca hubiera ocurrido. Casi nunca peleábamos, es mas, creo que esa fue la primera vez.

_-Flashback-_

_Estaba sola en mi casa viendo la tele, habíamos quedado con T.k en que a las 6 PM me pasaría a buscar para ir a cenar afuera._

_Al rato, alguien tocaba el timbre._

_-¿Quien es? Pregunte desconcertada._

_-Soy yo. T.k.- Raro de él, todavía eran las 4 de la tarde, faltaban como dos horas para que me pasara a buscar. _

_Le abrí la puerta y dije: _

_-Amor, me hubieras avisado, pensé que vendrías más tarde-_

_T.K. entro veloz, sin saludarme, sin decir alguna palabra y con cara de tristeza._

_-¿Te pasa algo?- Pregunté_

_-Me he enterado Kari, ya se la verdad de todo-_

_-T.K. ¿De que estas hablando?-_

_-Kari, yo pensé que tu realmente me amabas-Contestó cayéndole una lagrima sobre su precioso rostro._

_**-Claro que te amo, y siempre te amare-**_

_-No, no es cierto-_

_-Si, lo es, ¿como puedes dudar de mis palabras?-_

_-Entonces, explícame esto-Dijo y saco de su bolsillo su celular, busco un mensaje y luego me lo dio._

_El mensaje de texto decía: ¨LA HE VISTO CON OTRO¨. –El número era anónimo-_

_-T.k. tu no puedes creer esto-_

_Él no contesto._

_-Acaso, __tu no confias en mi__- _

_-¿Cómo puedes decir algo asi?-dijo elevando su tono de voz-. Claro que confió en ti. Pero es que no lo puedo creer.-_

_-T.K. yo soy la que no puede creerlo, estas creyendo en un mensaje el cual no sabes quien te lo mando. Nunca te haria daño, yo te … amo- Y ahora era yo, a la que le caían lagrimas, lagrimas de rencor._

_-Ya, lo siento, no llores-_

_-Como quieres que no llore, si estoy ante una persona que no confia en mí; mejor vete, no puedo estar con alguien como TU-_

_-Kari, yono te quería lastimar-Dijo tratando de abrazarme._

_-Vete-Grité-Necesito estar sola._

_Y Se fue … se fue para siempre_

_-Fin flashback-_

Él nunca volvió a su casa, ni ese día, ni ningún otro. Lo buscamos todos nuestros amigos y la policia nacional, nunca se encontró el cuerpo, ni ningún otro dato sobre él. Mat y yo fuimos los más afectados; sobre todo yo, nunca me voy a perdonar que fue por mi culpa, lo pude haber evitado, pudimos haber hablado tranquilamente, pero, al contrario, lo complique más.

Ya pasó 1 mes, pero aún sigo creyendo que él esta con vida, _pero esa esperanza cada vez se va apagando dentro de mí. _

Continuara…


	2. Sin retorno

Hola!. Si esta historia ya ha sido publicada antes, pero por falta de tiempo no he podido continuarla. Entonces he decidido empezarla toda de nuevo y realizarle algunas modificaciones.

Sigan dejando sus rewievs para ayudarme con la Fic. Muy pronto subo el nuevo capitulo.

Gracias!

* * *

Capitulo anterior:

Él nunca volvió a su casa, ni ese día, ni ningún otro. Lo buscamos todos nuestros amigos y la policia nacional, nunca se encontró el cuerpo, ni ningún otro dato sobre él. Mat y yo fuimos los más afectados; sobre todo yo, nunca me voy a perdonar que fue por mi culpa, lo pude haber evitado, pudimos haber hablado tranquilamente, pero, al contrario, lo complique más.

Ya pasó 1 mes, pero aún sigo creyendo que él esta con vida, _pero esa esperanza cada vez se va apagando dentro de mí. _

2-Capitulo: Sin retorno

En este ultimo mes, solo salí de mi casa para ir al colegio, aunque mis amigos me insistían para salir un poco, yo siempre decía que no. Mi cuarto paso a ser mi nuevo hogar y del Digimundo no he sabido nada, a veces tengo ganar de ver a Gatomon y Patamon, aunque ninguno de los dos sabe lo ocurrido sobre T.K.

Desde la desaparición de él, vengo teniendo pesadillas de todo tipo, en el que él esta involucrado; al principio empiezan bien; T.K y yo juntos y felices, pero en los finales siempre veo a T.K muerto; parecen tan reales, que me levanto de golpe a la medianoche y me pongo a llorar pensando en él y como las cosas pudieron haber sido diferentes.

Un día mi hermano vino a mi habitación

-Kari, entiendo como te sientes; pero vamos, Izzi nos esta esperando en su casa, vamos a planear las vacaciones de verano en el digimundo.- dijo Tai

Cierto, pensé, las vacaciones, recuerdo cuando T.K. y yo las planeabamos.

_-Flashback-_

_RINGGG, el timbre marco el final de la hora de Biología y el comienzo del recreo. Como todos los días nos íbamos a sentar en el suelo del patio._

_-Ya cuento los días para que comiencen las vacaciones de verano-comento él._

_-Bien, vamos a poder pasar más tiempo juntos-dije mientras le daba un abrazo._

_-Es lo que me haría mas feliz amor-_

_Siempre me decía esas palabras que me llenaban el corazón_

_-¿Que te parece… si vamos a pasar dos semanas al Digimundo?-dijo él_

_-Si, tengo muchas ganas de ver a Gatomon-_

_-Echo, apenas terminen las clases nos vamos para haya-_

_-Fin Flashback-_

-Tai, no creo que sea buena idea-contesté

-Dale, tienes que salir un poco, no puedes estar todo el día pensando en lo mismo, todos sabemos que tú no hiciste nada malo, esto es un misterio y tu solo no lo podrás resolver. T.K. todavía puede estar en cualquier lado-

No quise contestarle a mi hermano nuevamente, yo se muy bien que toda esta angustia que yo siento fue provocada por mi; auque tal vez, ver a mis amigos si me haría bien.

-Hermana, por favor, tienes que salir de aquí, todos nos están esperando. Solo haz un pequeño esfuerzo, no puedes vivir así.- Me dijo

-Bien, bien, voy a ir. Solo dame unos minutos para prepararme-Conteste.

-Ok, te espero en la sala.- contesto y salio de mi habitación.

Me cambie lo más rápido que pude; y fuimos con mi hermano a la casa de Izzy, donde se encontraban los demás digielegidos.

-Kari, que bien que hallas venido-Dijo Sora, que se había convertido en la novia de mi hermano.

-Si, nos alegra que estés mejor- dijo Mimi.

-Buenos, ahora que están todos, me gustaría que tomen asiento, hay algo extraño que pasó-Dijo izzy alterado.

-Izzy, no nos asuste, ya tenemos suficientes problemas para que pase algo más.-Contesto mi hermano.

-Luego de lo que paso con T.K-_Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas_ -Lo siento Kari, no quería…-

Respondí:-No esta bien, sigue hablando-

-Bien, tratare de ser rápido, he estado intentando abrir la puerta del Digimundo, pero no puedo, probé con todo, pero nada la abre-

-Pero, ¿Desde hace cuanto que esta cerrada?- Dijo Matt, que es la primera vez que hablaba desde que llegue.

-Recuerdo muy bien que fui con Tai hace un mes; justo _el día anterior a que T.K. desapareciera_.-

-Mmm…Izzy, tu estas tratando de decir que… ambas cosas están asociadas-Dijo Sora.

-Bueno, yo supongo, pero…no estoy totalmente seguro-

No entendía, que tendría que ver T.K en todo esto. Cuando íbamos al Digimundo, aunque uno de nosotros no pudiera ir, podríamos entrar fácilmente.

Matt se para y dice: -Si la desaparición de mi hermano tiene que ver con el Digimundo, lo mejor será que encontremos rápidamente una forma de entrar..-

-Tienes razón Matt-dijo Tai.

-Todos tenemos la _esperanza_ de volver a encontrarlo-Dijo Mimi.

-Y juntos podremos-Dijo Tai, estirando sus manos y esperando que los demás hiciéramos lo mismo.

Matt tenía razón, al igual que Izzy, tal vez si encontrábamos la manera de ir, _podría recuperar a mi esperanza._

Continuara…


	3. El sueño

Gracias por sus Rewievs. Voy a subir 1 o 2 capítulos por semana de la fic. Espero que le guste el cap y sigan opinando.

Saludos M.F.A

* * *

Capitulo 3: El sueño

Esa noche me fui a dormir con un poco más de alegría y _esperanza_, todavía quedaba fé dentro de mi para ver a T.K. con vida y volver a ser la pareja que éramos antes.

Pero tuve un sueño muy raro; en el estábamos T.K y yo, sentados en la banca del parque donde nos dimos el primer beso y en el cual pasábamos la mayor parte del tiempo. Todo transcurría normal, pero yo sentía como si él me quisiera decir algo, pero las palabras no salían de su boca. Luego se paró, se agacho y enterró algo al lado de la banca, pero no pude ver que era.

Me desperté muy sobresaltada, sin duda, entre todos los sueños que tuve, este era el más real, y estaba segura que eso era una señal que el me quería dar.

Inmediatamente agarre mi campera, me puse unas zapatillas y salí de mi cuarto sin hacer mucho ruido; si lo que había soñado era cierto, el objeto tendría que estar ahí.

¡Rayos!, mi hermano se había quedado hasta tarde viendo la tele en el living y me vio:

-¿Kari? ¿A donde vas? No pensaras salir a estas horas de la noche-dijo

Así que decidí contarle sobre el extraño sueño que había tenido.

-Será mejor que vayas mañana, si lo que dices es verdad, lo que haya allí no se escapara ni desaparecerá-

-Tai, esto es muy importante para mí y no voy a cambiar de idea, voy a ir ahora, con o sin vos.-conteste

-Bien, voy a ir contigo, no voy a perdonarme si te pasa algo a ti también-

No tardamos mas de 15 minutos en llegar al parque; me agache y empecé a excavar con la mano en el mismo lugar y de la misma manera que lo hizo T.K en mi sueño.

-¿Encontraste algo?-Pregunto mi hermano

-Hay algo duro… como si fuera una caja, ¿Me ayudas?- le dije

Mi hermano agarró la caja, nos sentamos en la banca y la abrimos juntos, en ella se encontraba un digivice, _el digivice de la esperanza._

Continuara…


End file.
